


别说出去呦

by yunguangyao



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunguangyao/pseuds/yunguangyao
Summary: 第二人称旁观视角（这对CP明明相性很好为什么没人吃）
Relationships: Shirasagi Chisato/Hikawa Sayo, 白鷺千聖/氷川紗夜, 白鹭千圣/冰川纱夜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	别说出去呦

冰川纱夜和白鹭千圣在交往。

如果你对一个花女的学生说出这件事，她一定会一脸问号地看着你：“你要说是冰川纱夜和白金燐子，或者白鹭千圣和丸山彩，我可能还更容易相信一点。”

她这么想也不是没有道理。一个是Roselia的狂犬吉他手、忧伤节拍器，另一个是PasPale的当红明星演员、“微笑的铁假面”，两人除了同为花女的三年生和同样在玩乐队以外，似乎没有什么其他的交集了。更何况白鹭同学身为演员，在学校的时间不多，而且Roselia和PasPale的交集少之又少。你也实在不知道理由有什么能让别人相信她们在交往。

直到那天。那天傍晚你出门想去买一杯奶茶，望见了正在遛狗的白鹭同学，和旁边一个青绿色头发的人似乎在说些什么。是PasPale的吉他手、羽丘的冰川日菜同学？PasPale竿队是真的？！

你悄悄地走近了些，想辨认一下那个青绿发色的人的身份。只见白鹭同学停下了脚步，那个青绿色头发的人蹲下身子，角度正好让你看不见她的脸。她似乎和白鹭家的金毛戏耍了一会，那只金毛，如果你没有记错的话，它叫Leo，它似乎亲了她一下。然后那个青绿发色的人就被白鹭同学拉起来了。

接下来发生的事情让你停止了呼吸。白鹭同学亲上了那个青绿发色的人，你也借着这个机会看清了那人的脸：是冰川纱夜同学。

糟糕，你因为看到了不得了的东西停下了脚步，白鹭同学发现你了。

还好，她只是竖起一根手指放在嘴边。这几乎全世界通用的手语，你很清楚是什么意思：别说出去。

你在恍惚之中回到了家，连奶茶也忘了买。你找不到有什么词语能表达你现在心情，如果非要说的话，那只好借用一下羽丘的濑田同学的名言：“儚い。”つまり、そういうことさ。

明天上学的时候，可要拼命忍住，别跟别人说呦~


End file.
